A future changed
by Annwin
Summary: Can usagi's and Mamo-chans Love survive a test that they them selves placed upon it? Will the moonkingdom be forever rezorected!
1. Default Chapter

A Future Changed  
  
Prologue and Chapter One  
  
Rated : PG to PG 13   
(some mild language)   
  
Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction, so please be gentle!!! Well This story takes place   
in Sailor Moon r, the day Darien breaks up with Serena. I liked that part of the Series a  
little bit, because I knew they would always get back together, but I didn't like how they   
ended back together, so I changed it to one I thought would be more interesting.  
I hope you enjoy itJ  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon, Or and of it's characters or likeness. I do own a few characters   
in this story though. I also own a Mamo-chan clone J *te he he he*  
Well enough of that, I'm sure you'd like to read the story now.   
Enjoy!  
  
******************~{@}~*****************  
  
To everyone around her she looked like a normal teenager, suffering from your everyday teenage problems.   
To the scouts she was a klutz and a failure, and now to Darien, her one true love she was nothing.  
She looked over the lake, tears quietly running down her face. Normally she would wail and cry, but her heart hurt so   
much right now she barely had the strength to cry.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I don't love you anymore Serena!"  
Darien looked at her with scorn, quietly watching as her face went from happiness to pure sadness, he watched as the  
light faded from her eyes and was replaced with a hallow emptiness. She looked up at him, tears brimming under her eyes.   
"You… you can't mean that Darien?"  
Serena struggled to be strong in front of him, her tears threatening to fall.   
"I'm sorry Serena, but I mean it. We're through, I've given it a lot of thought and I just don't think my life should be led   
by decisions I made over a thousand years ago.."  
Serena looked at him brokenly, looking into his eyes she saw no feeling, no remorse for what he had just done to her.   
All she saw was emptiness.  
"You, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you choose to end it this way. Remember this Darien, I love you, and I'll wait for you.   
Forever if I have to."  
She took one more look at his cold expression, and fled before she collapsed and broke down right in front of him.   
The only thought in Serena's mind was getting away before she gave him the satisfaction.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Serena looked from the lake to her watch, that was three hours ago. She knew she should be getting home,   
but she also knew going home meant questions, questions in which she was not ready to provide answers for.   
So she continued to sit in the park for another six hours trying to figure out what went wrong, what she had done   
to deserve such pain. She knew her parents would worry, but to her it just didn't matter anymore.  
Just as she was about to stand to leave the park she heard foot steps running toward her, quickly standing up  
Serena prepared to fight. After a few moments her scouts came into view. After earlier today she did a lot of   
thinking on why they where even her friends. Maybe it was the same reason Darien went out with her, because   
they felt obligated, restricted to a post they held a thousand years ago.  
"Serena!" They shouted as they came up to her out of breath and looking extremely tired.  
"Hey.." Serena wiped her skirt off and straitened her clothes and hair.  
"Whoa! Serena, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Mina, I'm just tired."  
'I'm tired of fighting, living and this stupid planet.'  
"Oh, well we where worried about you. Your parents called are houses looking for you."  
"Yeah meat ball head, why didn't you go home after the meeting."  
Serena turned to face Rei, her eyes flaring with anger. She had had enough of people calling her that.  
"Sailor Mars, Rei Hino, as your princess I demand that you and the other scouts never, ever call me that name again!."  
Rei stepped away from her, a little taken aback at her new sense of authority.  
Rei bowed, "Yes Princess Serenity."  
As they talked only one thing ran through Serena's mind, she had to find a way off this planet. As she continued to think,   
she thought of Luna, 'maybe she knows something.'  
"Thank you. As for the rest of you, I have to think tonight and talk to Luna. There will be a scout meeting at the temple  
tomorrow, some one inform prince Edymond of this, his presence is required."  
The scouts looked at her blankly.  
"Serena?"  
"Yes Rei?"  
"Did something happened between you and Darien?"  
A look of pain swept over Serena's face, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeard.  
"That Sailor Mars is non of your concern, just tell him to meet at the temple after school, this concerns everyone's future."  
The scouts bowed to her and left, Rei went to Darien's to ask what happened and to tell him about the meeting tomorrow.  
  
********************~{@}~***********************  
  
"Darien, open up, it's me Rei."  
"Rei if Serena sent you, I don't want o here anything."  
Rei growled and continued to pound on his apartment door.  
"Darien open the door, I really need to talk to you."  
She heard Darien throw some thing and stop to the door. Rei backed up and waited for him to unlock the door.  
"What is it Rei?"  
"Can I come it?"  
Darien sighed and looked away.  
"Fine but this had better be quick, I have classes in the morning."  
Rei nodded and preceded into his apartment.  
"Nice place." Rei looked around a little more before sitting on his couch.  
"I really don't think you came here to complement my apartment Rei. So just get to the point."  
Rei sighed and took a deep breath.  
"Darien, we went out to look for Serena, because her mother said she didn't come home. We looked for her for six hours   
Darien."  
Darien looked worried, "You found her right? Was she ok?"  
Rei sighed again, "Yes she was, but there was something different about her, she seemed more, I don't know. Regal, she   
actually ordered us to do something, normally she asks. Darien, you don't think she's going to do something stupid do you?"  
Darien looked at her, she was serious. Serena was out of character demanding thing from her friends.  
"Was there anything else that was unusual?"  
"Yes, she said she and to talk to Luna about something, and to meet at the temple, also she refused to you as Prince Edymond.  
Not Darien, that's what had me worried at first. Then I figured you did something to her and ignored it, but the tone in her  
voice suggests that what ever she was thinking about she was serious about completing it, whatever it is."  
"She called me Edymond." Darien was stunned into silence, Serena never called him by that name, no matter how angry   
of hurt he had made her. This was serious and he knew it, the question was what was Serena planning on doing?  
"Tell her I'll be there tomorrow, what time?"  
"Right after school, we're all going to meet there, but you should have a few minutes after that, she's always late anyway."  
"Ok, sorry to have to cut this visit short, but I have class tomorrow, and so do you. So see you tomorrow afternoon."  
Rei stood and went to leave, but stopped just short of the door.  
"Is there something else Rei?"  
"Actually there is. Darien what happened today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean between you and her?"  
Darien frowned and looked away.  
"It's none of your concern Rei, I'm pretty sure what happened between us is why Serena called the stupid meeting   
anyway, it's not like she's ever been concerned with scout business anyway, and you know it."  
Rei sighed and shook her head.  
"I guess your right, it's more then likely just another one of her air head schemes. Well See you later."  
Rei left Darien's apartment in a hurry, she had to do a fire reading tomorrow morning before school.  
"I know something happened between them, it had to have been important to for Darien to be so cold about Serena."  
Rei continued to walk home in the cold night air, not even bothering to catch a bus. She had a lot to think about.  
  
********************~{@}~***********************  
  
Serena climbed in through her bed room window, not wanting to disturb her parents sleep, besides if her plan worked,   
they wouldn't even remember her.  
"Luna, wake up!"   
Serena snapped as she walked past the sleeping animal curled up on her bed.  
The cat jumped at her voice and was quick to scold her.  
"Serena where in the name of the moon have you been? I was worried sick!"  
Serena shook her head.  
"Well, apparently you weren't that worried, you where asleep when I got home."  
Luna laughed nervously.  
"Ah, um, yes. So where were you?"  
"Luna, if.."  
Luna looked at Serena, something was wrong and she knew it.  
"What's wrong Serena? Something happened, and who ever did it is going to lose an eye." Luna hissed.  
Serena looked at her guardian's over protective ness.  
"No matter what happens you'll always be there for me wont you?"  
Luna smiled, "Well yes, I am you friend Serena, besides, what would you ever do with out me?" She said with a smirk.  
Serena laughed.  
"That's better, now what's wrong."  
"Luna, on my way home I got some memories from the Silver Millenium back."  
Luna jumped from her seated position, "This calls for a scout meeting!"  
"Don't worry luna," serena said shaking her head, "I've already called one. But before we get into what I remember   
I want to ask you something."  
"Sure, anything."  
"If I choose to go to the moon tomorrow to resurrect my kingdom, would you come and teach me how to rule it?"  
Luna stared at her blankly for a few seconds and smiled.  
"Serena, you have no idea how long I've waited for that question, of course. Now a question for you, what brought that   
around? Why would you want to leave earth?"  
"Dar. I mean Prince Edymond has left me, and if you remember correctly, I wont be able to live on the Earth for much  
longer without a Male counter part to give me the recommended energy to live here. So, I have two choices, accept   
my birth right, and become Queen of the moon, or stay here and die. You see Luna the memories I recived this afternoon  
where a result of my mother, she came to me and told me it was time, that the future was changing, but instead of for worse  
good. She even told me Sailor Pluto sent her to make sure I choose the moon. So I called a scout meeting to tell everyone   
I'm leaving."  
"Serena, I can't allow you to go to the moon without a guardien, surly one of the scouts can come with you?"  
Serna shook her head, and frowned.  
"I asked mother, and she said tomorrow at the temple the inner scouts will be meting the outers. From there the outers   
take over being my personal guard. I'm supposed to tell the inners that they failed me. Luna how can I do that?"  
Luna looked confused, Serena knew she would.  
"What do you mean failed you?"  
Serena stood up from her seat on the bed and walked over to her dresser and picked up her locket. Clutching it in her  
fist she threw it into the wall.  
"I have to tell my friends that they failed to protect me, and I have to tell Edymod, the only person I could ever love that  
I have to leave the Earth because of him, I also have to tell him and the scout that I Died."  
Luna ran over to Serena and looked her sternly in the face.  
"What do you mean died?" She growled.  
"Serena? Answer me, what do you mean died?"  
Luna looked at Serena's face closer, she was crying, the tears where falling, but there was no sound coming from her,  
Luna knew something was wrong, but she didn't know that it was this serious. Luna took a deep breath and repeated the  
question a little more calmly.  
"Now Serena, what do you mean Died?"  
Serena lifted her head so that their eyes met.  
"Luna, I have to die tonight, so that the goddess Selen can be reawaken in my body, that way Serena, Serenity, and the  
immortal goddess I was meant to be will all be one, I'm so afraid I'll lose my self among them, and I wont know who   
I really am."  
Luna smiled, so the time has come, the time when the goddess would emerge to bring everlasting peace to the Earth,   
and the galaxy.  
"Serena, don't be afraid, all those people you mentioned are you, but my question is how are you supposed to die?"  
Serena sighed, "that's the thing I don't like."  
Serena walked over to where her locket was thrown against the wall. Carefully opening the lid she removed the crystal.  
"Luna, I'm going to die right now, after words we must beam to the moon, this will take some time, so place everything  
in the room into a sub-space pocket, ok?"  
Luna nodded her head."  
"Oh, before I do anything else, you'll be more useful to me in a human form, the way you where truly meant to be."  
Serena held the crystal in front of her and chanted a few words her mother had told her in her brief visit. After a few   
seconds Luna stood before her in full human form.  
"Wow…" Luna looked down at her hands, and feet, admiring every part of her human form.  
"Now, pack the room please, I have to concentrate."  
Serena closed her eyes and began to meditate deeply into the crystal, reaching to unlock her memories and her self.   
After a few moments she fell to the floor dead.  
  
*Else where*  
  
Darien arose from his sleep violently, as though a part of himself had been ripped off.  
"What was that?"  
He sat up clutching his chest. After a few moments a thought accrued to him, he couldn't feel Serena anymore,  
her pain, or anything.  
"Serena, what have you done?"  
He shook his head and tried to go back to sleep, but he was out of luck sleep never came to him that night.  
  
*Back to Serena*  
  
After about an hour, Luna had everything packed into her subspace pocket, and was waiting patiently on the floor  
next to Serena.  
"Arrg…. I feel as though I've been smaked in the head by a train."  
Serena growned as she sat up.  
"Are you ok Serena?"  
Serena shook her head, "Yes, You want to know something weird?"  
Luna smiled and laughed.  
"What Serena?"  
"I don't know what to call my self now. I have all of my memories of all three lifes I've had, and I have no clue  
what to call myself."  
Serena and Luna laughed. Just then a purple light flashed and filled the room.  
Serena covered her eyes and squinted to see who was there. After the light faded there stood Sailor Pluto.  
"Hey Pluto, what's up. I see you still use the flashy entrance."  
By this time, Luna was already walking around Sailor Pluto examining her.  
"Lady Luna, if you look at me any harder, your going to go blind."  
Serna busted out laughing and fell to the floor holding her side.  
"Don't worry Lady Luna, you'll remember who I am in a second."  
Luna shook her head and sat back down next to Serena.  
"now, as to answer your question Serena, you call your self Serenity now, as you where ment to be called.  
IN the future, you will be know to the people of Eath as Neo Queen Serenity."  
Serena stared in aw.  
"You know it never ceases to amaze me."  
Luna looked at Serena a little odd.  
"Oh hey Pluto, what time is it?"  
"Almost time for you to be heading out of this house before you Earth family wakes up.   
As you know they wont remember you."  
Serena looked down sadly.  
"Yeah I know."  
"I'll be escorting you to school, if any one asks who I am Serena, I'm your friend Trista."  
"Still using the name my mother picked out for you huh?"  
Trista, Sailor Pluto, smiled kindly at Serena.  
"Yes, I loved your mother, she was the first queen to accept me as a person next to you."  
Serena smiled and stood up.  
"Well how do we get to school?"  
Pluto smiled, "I'll take care of that."  
IN a flash of purple light they where in an ally beside the school.  
"Pluto what do we do with Luna?"  
Trista pointed to the three people waiting a crossed the street.  
"Those are the outers, their expecting us."  
Sailor Pluto detransformed into her civilian form, just as Rei walked by.  
"Serena, is that you?"  
Serena waved, "um… yeah, you could say that."  
"Well Serena your on time for once."  
Serena stared at Rei blankly.  
"Yeah, well don't expect it to last. Rei this is my Friend Trista, and this, this is…"  
Serena stopped to think for a second. Before she could speck up Luna stepped forward.  
"My name is Sara." Luna extended her hand. Rei stared at her hand blankly.  
"Have we met?"   
"NO, not that I can recall."  
Serena shook her head and came between them.  
"Ok Rei, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a half an hour to get to class, and I have three people a crossed the   
street waiting for me. Oh Rei, also remind everyone about the meeting."  
Rei nodded her head and went to join the inners under a tree.  
  
"Rei was that Serena over there?"  
"Yeah it was Amy."  
Amy looked back over to where Rei came from, she looked over the people, they where kneeling in front of Serena  
as she looked around in a panic. She also watched as Serena hugged these people she was apparently very close to.  
"Are you sure she's not sick, because that the fist time I've seen her Early."  
Rei looked over toward Serena.  
"Personally I'm more worried about the people who are with her. I got strange vibes from them."  
"Nega-vibes?"  
Rei looked at Lita, "No, Just weird ones."  
  
"Hello everyone."  
Serena smiled as she came up to the outers. As she approached them, they got down on one knee and bowed.  
"Your highness, they said in low voices.  
"Please," Serena looked around scared someone may see, "Please don't do that, I may be the new Queen/ princess  
but you don't need to do that. We're friends."  
Serena walked up to them and hugged each of them.  
"Well Trista, are you going to introduce me? I don't know there names, They may have different one's then I remember."  
Trista shook her head and smiled, "No princess, there still the same."  
"ok then, lets see if I can remember who's who?"  
Serena smiled as she walked up to the youngest one. She had a Mugen school uniform on, her hair was black and her   
eyes where purple.  
"This must be Saturn, right?"  
The girl nodded and smiled.  
"You name is Hotaru." She nodded again.  
"Right." Hotaru replied with a laugh.  
Serena walked up to the next person in line. She was tall, muscular and very tense.  
"This must be Sailor Uranus, the strongest and one of my most protective friends. It's nice to see you again Amara."   
Serena smiled as Amara began to relax.  
"It's nice to see you again too Sere." Amara smiled and hugged her friend.  
"I was afraid you would never remember us. We've been watching you fight. We also saw what Edymond did,   
ands trust me if he had all of his memories back he wouldn't have done it." Amara cracked one of her knuckled   
and made a punching gesture with her hand. Serena smiled and shook her head.  
"I know he wouldn't have."  
Serena gave Amara one last hug then moved on the last young lady.  
"Sailor Neptune. Also know as Michel. It's good to see you." Serena hugged her.  
"All of you."  
Serena turned and looked at Trista.  
"Luna will spend the day with them, buying what we need to take to the moon, all of which will be delivered to   
Rei's temple this afternoon. Things like furniture and food. The rebuilding of the actually kingdom of course wont   
happen until we get up there."  
Serena smiled, "Ok well I had better get to class, I also have a feeling I will be doing really well today  
Luna, so there will be no more complaining."  
She poked Luna in the arm, who in turn laughed.  
"OK, You highness." Luna bowed mockingly, knowing all to well how much she hated it.   
Everyone laughed and carried on until Trista and Serena left for her first class.  
  
***************~{@}~**************  
  
Ahhhhhahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Makes you wonder how the scouts and the  
Teachers are going to react to the new Serena, and how the scouts are going to  
react when she tells them that they failed. What's going to happen?  
AHAHAHAHAHA!! Stay tuned!  
Dodges flying objects  
I'm sorry I had to end it somewhere! I was already on page like 10 or 11!  
OK well, suggestions, comments all is welcome!!!!  
  
Email: Webmaster@princedarien.zzn.com  
  
Please comment!!! 


	2. Changes

A Future Changed  
  
Prologue and Chapter One  
  
Rated : PG to PG 13  
Yes and if most of you are returing readers, This is a repost.. There will be changes too   
right before the new chapters come up. I'm also hoping on posting my web address soon.   
So keep reading.   
And please review!  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon, Or and of it's characters or likeness. I do own a few characters   
in this story though. I also own a Mamo-chan clone :) *te he he he*  
Well enough of that, I'm sure you'd like to read the story now.   
Enjoy!  
  
******************~{@}~*****************  
  
*Recap of what happened last time*  
Serena, got mad at Darien for breaking up with her, and accepted her birth right.   
(I loved that part)  
She's leaving for the new moon kingdom here soon, and she has to tell the scouts that   
they failed her.:  
(Te he he, just reminding some people)  
  
******************~{@}~*****************  
  
Serena and Trista walked into Mrs. Haruna's class ten minutes before the bell rang.   
Serena walked up to Mrs. Haruna and introduce Trista, while the people in the room   
stared on in wonder. No one had ever seen Serena this early.   
Also who was this woman with her. After Mrs. Haruna got over the initial shock of what  
had just happened.  
"Umm... yes class, as you can see Serena has brought a friend to class. This is Trista,   
she will be joining us today. OK,  
Serena, Trista, please take your seats."  
Trista smiled and sat down next to Serena, while glaring at the Inners that where in the   
room. Ami and Lita looked at each other and surged.  
"Hey Ami?"  
Mina, in the front of the room whispered back at her.  
Ami looked over at her and Mina through a note at her.  
After a few more minutes of paying attention and listing to Mrs. Haruna lecture,  
Ami opened the note.  
Dear Ami,  
Did you notice how that new girl looked at us? Also did you notice Serena hasn't   
once fallen asleep or missed a   
question? Something's wrong Ami, I'm really worried about her! I think the whole   
Darien thing has really gotten to her.  
Love Mina  
W/b soon.  
Ami folded the piece of paper and looked at Mina, she had also written a note to Lita.   
Ami nodded her head in agreement when she looked back again. Classes went   
by quickly today it seemed. Serena was outside eating lunch with   
Trista when the inner's decided to confront her.  
"Um. Hey Serena, who's your new friend?"  
"Oh, hi Ami, this is Trista , did you remember to tell Edymond about the meeting?"  
Everyone gasped at Serena's openness in front of Trista.  
"Serena, Trista might here you!"  
Trista looked up, "I already did, and there is nothing to worry about Sailor Senshi."  
Sailor Mercury stared over at Trista.  
"How did you know?"  
Trista and Serena laughed, while everyone else looked on confused.   
"I'm Sailor Pluto. I hope to be seeing you all at the meeting this afternoon. Come princess,   
we have to get back to class."  
Serena groaned and looked over at Trista. A little annoyed by the fact she had told her  
earlier not to call her that.  
"Trista what did I say earlier about that?"  
Serena tapped her foot, while the scouts watched the exchange, apparently they where still   
to shocked to absorbed   
all the information they had just been given. There where more scouts!  
"Um.. Sorry Prin... Serena, this is going to take some getting use to."  
They smiled and said good by to the others before heading off to class. After that the day   
went by even quicker. As soon as it had begun, it was ending, and Serena was feeling even worse for what she was about  
to do.  
"Serena, you know it has to be done."  
"I know Trista, lets go. Oh, before I forget, can we stop by the arcade real quick to see   
Andrew one last time ok?  
(sorry, I don't remember his Japanese name/ I would have used it if I did:))  
I'm really going to miss him." Serena sighed.  
Just then Darien rounded the corner, luckily Serena dodged him, with help from Trista.   
Trista took defense in front of her.  
"Don't worry princess, he wont get near you."  
Serena shook her head. Darien of course was standing up looking a bit confused at Serena  
and the strange woman in front of her.  
"Serena?"  
Serena looked up at him, fire burned in her eyes, and her moon flashed on her forehead.  
"You Prince Edymond are to address me properly. I will not tolerate insubordination."  
Serena hissed. Darien stepped back and bowed respectfully.   
(Sticking his tail between his legs like a scolded dog is more like it! (He he he))  
"My apologies Serenity."  
"Thank you, good day. I will see you at the Senshi meeting."  
Serena grabbed Trista's wrist and dragged her off to the Crown arcade.  
  
  
******************~{@}~*****************  
Fifteen Minutes later  
  
Serena showed up at the temple five minutes early. She was greeted by the outers first who   
waited at the bottom of the temple stairs.  
"Hello."  
"Hello your highness." They said at once and bowed.  
Serena sighed.  
"Am I ever going to break you guys of this habit?"  
They laughed.  
"More then likely not princess." Amara stated jokingly.  
Serena laughed, "well lets not keep the rest of our friends waiting."  
Just then Darien showed up.  
"Serena, your early?"  
Darien stared at her a little weird, "Why are they here? Serena this is the most irresponsible   
thing, this is a secret meeting we do not involve other people."  
Serena was sheathing, how dare he call her those things. Just then Sailor Uranus stepped   
forward, and the other's fallowed.  
"You sir would do kindly as to not insult Princess Serenity in such a manor, or you will  
be dealt with harshly. Prince or not, you still are under her rule."  
Darien's mouth dropped.  
"Who are you?"  
Saturn stepped forward next.  
"That will be revealed, this is why Serenity has called this meeting one of many reason's   
anyway."  
Darien was astounded, not only was Serena early, she found new allies, and she was concerned  
about Senshi business.  
"Umm. We need to get to the meeting." Serena's voice was sad and far off, drawing everyone's  
attention.  
The outers nodded, and they made there way up to the temple, with Darien following close   
behind.  
  
******************~{@}~*****************  
After everyone arrived Serena sat quietly on Raye's bed.  
"Your all more then likely wondering whats going on and who these people are."  
Serena motioned over towards the four people standing on either side of her.  
"Well, they are going to show you who they are, transform please."  
After a few flashes of light stood for senshi.  
"What?! Who are they Serena?" Mina yelled a little surprise.  
"These are the outer Senshi, and they will be taking your place, you have failed to protect me,  
and I also have one more thing to say so do not interrupt."  
Serena looked over at Mars who was about to jump in and object.  
"You see, last night I.."  
Serena looked over at Pluto with tears in her eyes.  
"I can't do this..." Serena cried.  
"Try princess, you must for your mother, the future."  
Serena wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone in the room was watching   
her, the inners   
where angry and the outers just watched her.  
"I.. I.. died last night. The goddess Selen has reawakened in my body, three days from now,   
I will be full Lunarian."  
She watched as their faces went from anger to pure fear. Then she looked over at Darien.  
"I'm sorry everyone. Now, the main reason I called this meeting."  
Serena took a deep breath and looked at Darien again.  
"I can't live on Earth much longer, so I'm leaving. With out another half to sustain me,   
I have to leave, you see my mother came to me and told me that if I wished to remain on earth,   
I have to find someone to replace Darien. I... I can't do that. So I have decided to resurrect  
my kingdom, and change the future.In doing this, I have insured my survival. One day you all will have to  
come to accept your birth right, when this happens, you will join me on the moon.   
Untill then I have to go."  
Just then Serena's breathing became labored.  
"Sailor... Pluto" She gasped for breath.  
"Open the portal I don't have much longer..."  
Pluto took out her staff, and opened a gate to the time portal.  
"I will continue this in three days, I will... only be able to visit for short periods of time.  
I will also still be helping in battle, but I have to go now."  
Serena brought her hand up to her chest trying to catch her breath. She took one last look at   
there face Darien's the most, he looked so scared and hurt.  
Uranus and Pluto helped her into the portal.  
"Sailor Mars."  
Raye looked over at the little girl with the black hair.  
"You didn't fail her, she was just required to say that, Queen Serenity figured it would help   
her to accept the right and become a Queen. Your all invited to the coronation in a week.   
By then you wont even know her. After that, you will be escorting her around the galaxy   
with us while she meets with various suitors."   
Darien looked up from his stupor.  
"Su.. Suitors?"  
"Yes prince Edymond. She cannot rule the kingdom and not produce an heir. Besides it is good   
for diplomacy. Pluto will make sure nothing bad happens though."  
Darien looked as though he was about to cry.  
Sailor Saturn sighed.  
"Come on Sailor Neptune, we have to go, before Pluto makes up teleport there, and personally   
I'm not in the mood to be drain yet. We still have to help bring back the kingdom."   
They walked thought eh portal and it disappeared in a flash of light, but not before five   
pieces of gold   
paper fell onto the bed where Serena sat.  
Ami walked over and picked them up.  
"Well everyone, it looks like we have to go shopping."  
Raye walked over to Ami and took one of the pieces of paper.  
"To the princess of Venus. You are here by invited as an honored guest of her majesty   
princess Serenity to the coronation on the moon. Wear formal attire."   
Raye handed it to Mina. Ami soon handed out the rest.  
"Darien what does yours say."  
Lita asked, a little puzzled as to why he looked so happy.  
"It says, To Mamo-chan, Aka Prince Edymod, please attend my coronation,   
Where the tux. Love Princess Serenity. I'm starting to think her and Sailor Pluto know   
something I don't. right now, I think I'm losing my mind."  
Everyone laughed, they talked for a little while longer about what they where going to   
where and how they where going to get there.  
  
  
******************~{@}~*****************  
  
Sorry, I had to do it again, I left you all hanging :)  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! Darien spies on Serena?!  
A ruined kingdom restored. School again!!! No Luna Please anything but that!!!  
  
Also if anyone has any ideas as to what I can name the first Suitor please email me!!!   
I can't think of any names for him! He comes from the Delirium galaxy!   
Well Love ya all! Hope you liked it and email me please!  
Webmaster@princedarien.zzn.com  
  
Please comment!  
Also in one of the upcoming chapters I will be posting my new web page at the bottom   
(You know the area your in now) (Smiles) Sorry could't help being smart!   
Well Je-ne  
Annwin-Chan 


	3. Resurection

A future Chnage  
Chapter 3- A Kingdom restored  
by Usa2mamo  
  
Hey next Chapter up in the reposts! Hope you all enjoy it Waiting for the new chapters I hope!   
Don't worry I'm working on   
them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. I do in fact own this story...  
If you want to sue me your going to be really poor, because   
I have no money, and I will not be geting any anytime soon:0  
I do own a mamo-chan clone I made in a science experament.  
^_^ (Pulls out clone) Isin't he cute? (hand comes from the heavens and takes Mamo-Chan clone) awww man!!!  
*pouts in corner and begins to write this chapter*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**ON THE MOON**  
  
"Well serenity here we are. Would you like to get rested before we start the resurectoin?"  
PLuto asked.  
Serena shook her head and sighed.  
"I think I'd like to restore my kingdom. Now that I have almost all of my memories back, I really miss the old kingdom."  
Serena smiled a little and then went back to looking around the barren landscape that was once her home. PLuto on the other   
hand was talking with the outer senshi and explaining to them how they where going to bring the kindom back.  
"Ok first of all I have to tell you, do not force your senshi energy into the princess when she is using the crystal. Too much   
energy at once can be very dangurous to the princesses life. Also, we can't let her bring the entire kingdom back in one day,   
remember we still have a week before the corination. So lets bring it back in sections."  
After Pluto finished her instructions with the outers she walked quietly over to Serenity, or as she liked to be called still, Serena.  
"Serena, what are you thinking about?"  
Serena sighed and looked at the earth.  
"Do you think they'll ever remember? What about Darien? Will, will he ever love me?"  
Tears started to form on the edge of Serena's eyes. PLuto loked at her heart broken Princess, her heart was aching for her.  
"Of course he'll love you again, your mother sent you here to have a happy future, together."  
Serena turned from the beautiful picture they called earth and huged Sailor Pluto.  
"Thank you so much."  
Serena wipped the tears from her face and smiled.  
"So what do we do first?"  
"Well Serena, I'd like to start by just restoring the main building today, and we can do the reception hall tomorrow, and the   
day after that, we can do the smaller villages around the castle. After the corination, when you have full power over the silver   
crystal, we can restore the rest of the planets villages and cities."  
Serena smiled and bownced over to where the castle once stood a few feet from where she was standing before.  
"Well lets get started.'  
Serena closed her eyes and transformed into her eternal form of Princess sereinty, who was now the goddess Selene, first ruler  
of the moon. Her briliant moon symbol glowed lovingly on her forhead.  
"OK Senshi, give me your powers slowly, and a little at a time."  
Serenit closed her eyes once more, and called upon the Silver Crytal. Once it was placed between her outstreached hands she  
opened her eyes again, and begain to concentrate on the castle she once rememberd from so long ago. While the senshi where  
busy restoring the kingdom, Luna and Arteims were busy else where.  
"I know it's around here somewhere."  
"What are you looking for Luna?"  
Luna turned to face her counterpart.  
"I'm looking for the old comand center, if we're going to resurect a kingdom, we have to have a means of protecting it."  
Arteims nodded his head in understanding.  
"Ahhh, I understand now."  
He smiled stupidly at her, in which caused her to laugh. Just then there was a flash of light behind them. Quickly turning to see   
what it was they stopped in ahh of what they saw. It was the castle of the moon kingdom, the one they remembered from there  
former life.  
"It's so beautiful." Luna sighed.  
Arteims stood there staring, that stupid smile still on his face. Luna shook her head and continued to look for the old comand   
base. After a few moments of searching through ruble she found it.  
"Here it is Arteims, I found it."  
Luna placed her hand onto the platform below her. After a few secounds a michanical voice replied,  
"Identification please?"  
"Luna, guardian of the princess."  
"Artemis, guardian of the Princess."  
A few beeps where heard and then the platform begain to split open revealing a stairway.  
"Accepted, please procceed Luna and Artemis."  
Luna walked down the steps, shortly after they where down there the door way closed.  
"Hey Luna do you think the old system is still operational?"  
Luna growled and kept walking.  
"I mean it is over a thousand years old."  
"Yes Arteims it still works, and it will comtinue to work for a very long time. remember this system has been in use since the   
Moon kigdom was first created."  
Arteims nodded his head and continued to follow Luna into the heart of the Command Base.  
Back on the Moons serface Serena stood in ahh of what she had just done.  
"Well done Serena."  
"Yeah great job. It looks exsactlylike I remembered it."  
Serena noded and walked up to the main door as she approached it, it opened to reveal a man dressed as a butler.  
"Your highness." The man bowed.  
"Pluto?"  
PLuto turned from what she was doing and looked over at Serena.  
"Yes Serena?"  
"Who is he?"  
"Oh, him, his name is Blaine. He was one of your butlers in the silver millinum. You see when you brought your kingdom back,  
you brough back everyone who died."  
"Serena!"  
A female voice cried as it took Serena in her arms. After a few momnets of huging Serena and scaring her half to death, the   
person stepped back.  
"Mo...th...er?" Serena was speeachless.  
"Your... alive?"  
"Yes, I'm alive to help you become queen. You see you brought everyone who died in the castle back to life, so they can live  
out the remainder of the ones they had left."  
Serena had tears running down her face.. her heart was hurting so bad for someone to love her, and here that person was,   
her mother was alive and well.  
"I can't belive your alive.."   
Serena ran into her arms while the other Senshi looked on in tears of happiness for their princess.  
"umm.. Serena?"  
Serena let go of her mother and looked back at the other senshi.  
"Yes Pluto?"  
"Don't you think we should go inside and rest up? I mean we have had a big day, and we have even more to do tomorrow."  
Serena nodded her head in agreement, then something occured to her, she hadn't seen Luna in awhile.  
"Hey everyone have you seen Luna or Arteims?"  
Serenity laughed behind them.  
"Serena try using the link you had in the moon kingdom."  
Serena nodded and closed her eyes, trying hard she got a lock in Luna's energy in her mind.  
'Luna, can you hear me?'  
Luna looked up from the computer she was typing on.  
"What is it Luna?"  
"I thought I heard Serena."  
Luna shook her head and whent back to entering codes.  
'Luna, I know you can hear me. I'm using the pshycic link we had on the moon in the past.'  
Luna finaly understood.  
'So I'm not going mad?'  
'No, where are you?'  
'I'm in the old comand base restoring it with Arteims.'  
'oh, ok. Hey good news.'  
'What?'  
'My mother is alive.'  
'QUEEN SERENITY IS ALIVE'  
Luna was practicaly screaming in her head, Serenity was alive.  
'yes, and please don't think so loud, it hurts my ears.'  
Luna laughed.  
"Whats so funny Luna?"  
Luna looked over at Arteims realizing now for the first time, that he couldnt hear a word of what was going on. Just then   
Serena started to sing something in Luna's head.  
'Luna and Arteims sitting in a tree.... K.i.s.s.i.n.g... first comes love... then comes marrage...'  
'I do not love Arteims.. and we are not getting married.'  
Luna interupted her.  
'Whatever you say Luna, well hey look, we're going to go inside the palace now, meet us in the dinning hall for dinner in four   
hours ok? Do you think you'll be done by then?'  
Luna nodded and then looked at Arteims.  
'yeah, we should be done by then.'  
'ok see you then Luna. good night.'  
serena broke the connection and Luna sighed.  
"Luna hello, whats going on?"  
'Nothing Arteims I just had a mental discussion with Serena, she said to meet her in the dinning hall of the palace in four hours,   
she said to reat up once we finished this, so hurry up."  
Luna snaped and went back to work on what she was doing before Serena inturupted her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, sorry to end this hear, but this part of the chapter ended up longer then  
I though it would be, so I decided to break it up into parts. Well I really do hope you enjoy this chapter.  
I promise in the next chapter I'll explain some of the weird things like how the inners suposedly failed Serena,   
and some other things. Well I hope you comment on this chapter. I love email. I've been getting such nice responses,   
I'm thinking about getting my web page up quicker. That way I could post there, and have live chats with people on my page   
while I'm online. Sound good? If you would like live chats with me and my web page up sooner, email me or review my story   
and let me know. I love to hear what people think. (wait didn't I already say that?) Oh well te he he.... Well until next time, stay  
tuned.   
(:O)--- ( ahh look at my little man:) isin't he cute?)  
  
Usa2mamo  
  
Please commment!!!!!  
Email skibunny3@hotmail.com 


End file.
